My First Love: Haruka's profile
by Briana-chan
Summary: this is the first chapter and fot the future you might want to read the summaries in case i mess up loading the right chapter like right now
1. My First Love: Haruka's Profile

My First Love: Haruka's Profile

looks: (ignore the colors in the pic) dark brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, wears glasses, 5'6, always wears a hoodie when not in uniform, will never wear a skirt or anything girly-unless it has lace or is lolita related.**  
><strong>name: Haruka Ashikage**  
><strong>age:17**  
><strong>personality: nice, mean, aggressive around friends-playful kind of aggressive, quiet, light headed, observant, very lazy, motherly, cold at times, kind of dumb, daydreams, tolerant of most things-takes a lot to piss her off**  
><strong>likes: cherry blossoms, Byakuya, reading, cloudy/rainy weather, eating, daydream**  
><strong>dislikes: preps, jocks, homework, school, attention, exercise, being ordered around, being alone**  
><strong>family: sonomi-mom, hanya-dad, shuji and sayuki-8 year old fraternal twin siblings**  
><strong>past: normal...for now


	2. My First Love: The Nightmare

"Where am i now? Am i dreaming again?" Haruka thought to herself while wandering around the darkness. Everywhere around her was nothing but the dark. The only sound that she could hear was her own footsteps which seemed to echo around her and water dripping every now and then. It was like walking in a dark room where something could jump at her or she being stalked by someone very scary. Out of nowhere she heard someone crying. Haruka turned around and saw a child crying-who vaguely looked familiar. She walked towards the child. "Are you alright little one?" she asked with concern. The child suddenly grew big while she shrank to his level and him a bit taller than she had been a few moments ago. The man suddenly had a sword in his hands. "Amida! Please stop this! We're friends!" Haruka desperately shouted. "Like hell we are! Now die!" Amida said coldly. He started to swing his sword towards her-"

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Haruka woke up with a jolt covered in sweat from the nightmare. "When will i stop having this nightmare? Why can't i just forget the past?" Haruka thought to herself."Amida..."she said, remembering her childhood friend . She then looked at her clock for the time which was 6 Am. "I better get everyone up then" Haruka said aloud. She then got dressed, made her bed, and then went to her siblings' room to begin her slow, boring, and enduring routine. "tweebs! Get up! You don't get up in five minutes then you get no breakfast!" she announced as she pulled the covers off and left the room. "But nee-chan! It's too early!" Shuji said, wiping his eyes and then rolling back over. "No it's not! My word is final! Besides today is the first day of school! You have a problem talk to mom then!" Haruka said, knowing that waking up their mother would be their worst nightmare. "Oh ok you big meanie!" the twins said in unison.

Haruka smiled in triumph as she made everyone's breakfast. Afterwards she spent the next 10 minutes waking up their mother and nagging her siblings about dozing off and not eating their breakfast. While cooking everyone's lunch, she watched the TV. "So far there have been 10 cases of people falling into a coma and dying! I have never seen a case like this Nakamura!" the female reporter announced. "I agree with reporter Takenaga on this one! This case is starting to make the citizens of Karakura town scared to leave their own homes!" The lead reporter announced, shocked. "Wow that bad huh?" haruka wondered aloud. "Haruka! Watch what you're doing!" Her mother shouted, rushing towards her. Haruka looked back at the stove and saw that there was a small fire in the pan she was using. "Oh crap!" Haruka shouted. Just as her mother was about to pour water over the pan, haruka put the peppers on the pan to calm the fire. "Mom! You don't put water on a grease fire! It makes it worse!" haruka nagged her mother. "Yeah, yeah go to school already!" her mother grumbled as she sat down and ate her breakfast. After that, Haruka got her siblings dressed and got her things ready. As the three of them left for school, their mother walked out and said "Be careful you three! Come back home before dark!" "We will ma!" haruka assured her, waving. Haruka then dropped off her siblings at their school and walked to her high school. She looked at the big building with intense hate. Why can't school just burn down? Maybe we'd all be happier" Haruka thought aloud. Little did she know as she walked to her class that things were going to be different from there on out.

A few buildings away...

A familiar man dressed in a blue hakama and shirt with a scarf wrapped around his head watched her with intense hate. "Enjoy life while you can, Haru-chan, for it will end soon."


	3. My first love: First Meeting

Recap: A familiar man dressed in a blue hakama and shirt with a scarf wrapped around his head watched her with intense hate. "Enjoy life while you can, Haruka-chan, for it will end soon."

As haruka was walking she felt a shiver down her back. Worried, she looked behind her to see if there was someone her but saw none. She shrugged it off and continued to walk to her class. When haruka walked in all the students were talking with excitement. "Haruka -chan! Get your huge butt over here!" Abi, one of her best friends, shouted, waving her over to her desk where their other friends were. "What are you guys so excited about?" haruka asked while placing abi in a headlock. "What, you haven't heard? There's a new teacher coming and a few new transfer students too! And rumor is that they're all hot!" abi said, gasping from the headlock a moment ago. "Is that so? Well good for you guys then" haruka said, sitting at her desk beside abi's, reading a book. "Nani! That's your response? What if those guys are hot? You can finally get a boyfriend!" abi shouted, pounding on haruka's desk. "What if they aren't guys? What if they're all women? You actually want me to be a lesbian?" haruka asked, punching abi in the gut. "It's that kind of attitude that makes boys say "that girl's so boring and dull!""abi said, acting like a guy. "Are you sure you're not talking about yourself? Or are you still moping about the girly looking nerd you like who hasn't noticed you?" haruka said, smirking. "Uryu ishida is not girly! And he has noticed me before!"abi shouted.

"Because you "accidentally" fell on him during gym!"

"At least i made a move!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that I went for it! And I have a guy that I like!"

"I don't like any guys here! They are butt ugly and stinky!"

"So you like an older guy! And Uryu does not stink!"

"I don't like any guys abi! And your right! Uryu doesn't stink-because he wears girly perfume!"

"You take that back!"

"Make me you flat chested, skinny, shrimp!"

"At least i don't wear hoochie momma tops or eat like a pig" abi shouted, pointing to haruka's butt. "At least I have a butt and boobs!" haruka shouted, slapping her butt. Abi and haruka then had a glaring contest. The door opened and a man with dark hair and dark eyes walked in wearing a suit and glasses. Everyone immediately sat down in their seats. "We'll finish this later!" abi whispered. "I'll kick your ass later then!" Haruka whispered back, agreeing. "My name is Byakuya Kuchiki and i will be your new homeroom and math teacher. Now quiet down while I take roll." "What a guy" haruka thought, one hand under her chin. After roll, the teacher started the lesson. Haruka took out her math book and stood it up to make it look like she was reading the book. She then looked out the window, while taking some glances at the teacher. "There's something up with this man. But strangely, I feel more...safe with him here. Must be my imagination...again" haruka thought to herself. "-ge-san" a voice called to her. Haruka looked in front of her to see the teacher staring at her along with her classmates. "Since you were paying attention to the lesson Ashikage-san, why don't you do the first example on the board" he said. "But i could be wrong" haruka thought. She reluctantly went to the board and did the example-which she got right surprisingly. She then sat down and paid more attention while sending death glares at abi, who was struggling not to laugh.

After school, Haruka went and got her siblings. As they were walking, haruka checked her phone for messages. While doing so, she heard a roar. She immediately turned around to see what it was. She saw a huge monster with a mask watching her while licking its lips. She was about to scream when it's mask suddenly split open and it disappeared. Haruka looked around to see who killed it. She thought that she saw a shadow behind a tree but when she went to the tree it was gone. "Maybe I imagined it. But this day is freaking me out-big time!" haruka thought to herself. "Nee-chan! Let's go home already! We're hungry!" Shuji shouted, waving at her with sayuki beside him looking impatient. Taking one last look behind her, haruka ran after them and they continued home. After getting inside the house, haruka saw a note on the dining table. She picked it up and read the contents: _"Sorry haruka-chan but your father and I are working late tonight so you'll have to put the twins to bed and make dinner for them again! Thanks sweetie! Love, mom"_ Haruka sighed. Afterwards, she changed into her favorite sweats and PJ top and started making dinner. "Tweebs! Eat up or go do your homework!" she shouted, setting the food on the table. "Ok nee-chan!" the twins said in unison, leaving the TV on the news channel, watching it as they ate. "It appears there is a new scare going around karakura town folks! There has been 5 confirmed cases so far of people who have been found torn apart and stabbed viciously. I've never seen anything like it!" the announcer exclaimed with shock. "Geez, this isn't good at all" haruka said, not really eating. Shuji and sayuki placed their plates in the sink, got their pj's on, and then went to the living room to switch the channel. "I don't think so tweebs! Get your butts to bed now!" haruka shouted at them while washing the dishes. At first they just grumbled but got up and followed their sister's orders. While helping sayuki to her bed which was on top of shuji's, sayuki asked, " Do monsters exist nee-chan?" After a slight pause, haruka said "No, no they don't sayuki. Now good night." After closing the door quietly, haruka went to her room which was next door. Feeling irritated and confused, haruka opened her window and laid her head down on her arm that was on the windowsill, sighing deeply. "Just what the hell is wrong with me? Why do I feel so scared? Why do I keep thinking of HIM?" haruka thought, trying not to think of her childhood friend. Just then, she heard a howl. She looked across the street and saw another monster. But before it could do anything, it was sliced in half. When she looked to see who did it, she saw a man wearing a black hakama and shirt with a white haori with strange markings and a 6 on the back sheathing his sword. And five others showed up a second later dressed similarily. From what she could tell, two of them were women and the other three were guys. She saw everyone else but the one with the 6 on his back. "Isn't that Ichigo kurosaki, Rukia kuchiki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Rangiku matsumoto?" haruka thought to herself. "That can't be! They look like shinigami! And they can't be shinigami...right?" haruka thought, starting to get worried. The man with the 6 on his back suddenly looked in her direction and she quickly ducked, hoping he didn't see her. When she looked back, they were gone without a trace and so was the monster. "Who was that guy? And why did he look so familiar?" haruka wondered. With a deep sigh, she put her hand under her chin and looked at the moon. "What were they doing? What was that thing? And how come only I can see them?" she thought sadly. Closing the window, she slowly turned around and grabbed a picture in a frame. She starred fondly yet sadly at the picture. It had three children in it: a girl with light brown hair on haruka's right side holding her arm and a boy with bluish-black hair on her left with his arms crossed, blushing with his eyes staring at the girl on haruka's right side. "Those were the days huh, Amida? We were so happy then. And yet, we fell apart" haruka thought.

drip.

A tear fell on the picture.

Then another.

More tears came out. Haruka crept under the covers, holding the picture. She fell asleep thinking "Why me? Why did this happen to us? Why?"

Meanwhile...

On a rooftop a few houses away, a certain shinigami stood watching her with intent eyes, his scarf blowing in the wind. His phone rang. "Captain kuchiki? It's renji. No other hollows have been spotted" the voice said. "Very well. Keep me posted" said Captain kuchiki. After putting the phone away, he took one last look at haruka and left with one last thought: What is it about this girl that bothers me? I shouldn't be thinking about her but I am? Why?"


	4. My First Love: Enter The Shinigami!

Recap: On a rooftop a few houses away, a certain shinigami stood watching her with intent eyes, his scarf blowing in the wind. His phone rang. "Captain kuchiki? It's renji. No other hollows have been spotted" the voice said. "Very well. Keep me posted" said Captain kuchiki. After putting the phone away, he took one last look at haruka and left with one last thought: What is it about this girl that bothers me? I shouldn't be thinking about her but i am? Why?"

Haruka woke up to the usual ring of her alarm after having the same dream again. She took one last look at her picture and then placed it back on her desk. "It's days like this that make me mad! I hate school!" she grumbled to herself as she got out on her uniform. Afterwards, she started her usual morning routine, made everyone's lunch, took her siblings to their school, and then went on her way to her school. "This is too much for a high schooler like me! Mom needs to put more effort into being a mom! GRRRR!" haruka said to herself, throwing her arms in the air. As she was walking, ichigo and his group along with rangiku and toshiro showed up in front of her. Haruka saw them and started to remember last night. "Are they really shinigami?" haruka asked herself internally as she watched them argue and talk playfully. She squinted her eyes at them while observing them and then her gaze softened as she thought deeper. They were now almost near a cross section with ongoing traffic. "Seriously? I must be out of my mind again. I was probably daydreaming last night again and imagined the whole thing" haruka thought nearing the cross section, not paying attention to the traffic in front of her. "Yes! That must be it! I was daydreaming last night! There's no way these people could be-

A hand suddenly shot out and grabbed haruka out of the way of a car that almost ran her over. "You should pay attention to what is in front of you Ashikage-san" A cold, deep, familiar voice said beside her. Haruka looked beside her and saw her sensei, Kuchiki Byakuya, beside her giving her a cold glare. The traffic signal turned green and everyone-including him- started walking to the other side. Haruka stared after him in astonishment. "Um thanks...I think?" she managed to say in a confused voice. Just before the light turned red, haruka hurried to the other side after everyone else. Scratching her head, haruka looked everywhere but she did not see her sensei anywhere. While wondering where her sensei could have gone, she looked at her watch. "Oh shit! I'm gonna be late to class!" she shouted as she started running. As haruka was running past a few buildings, she stopped in front of a traditional abandoned mansion. She stared at it for a few minutes and was about to run when she saw a shadow move. Haruka saw it and went towards it slowly with caution. Out of nowhere, a man clad in a black ninja uniform wearing a scarf wrapped around his head swung a blade at her. She dodged just barely as she jumped to her left, receiving a scratch on her cheek. But the man grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the wall. Haruka bit his hand and he dropped her in pain as his bite mark started bleeding. As he yelled in pain, she started gasping for air. After five seconds haruka got up and started to make a run for it but the man quickly grabbed her neck again and threw her head against the wall. He grabbed his blade and raised it to slice her. "Sorry brat, I've got nothing against you but I have orders to kill you. So die!" he said, getting ready to swing his blade. "Is this is it? Am i going to die like this? Am I going to die alone?" haruka thought. As the blade started to come down, she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come. But nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw that most of the blade was gone. The man stared at her in shock like she had done it. A punch suddenly came out of nowhere, sending the man flying to the other side of the yard. Ichigo came out and pointed his sword at the man. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you bastard?" He yelled at the man. Haruka stared in shock at them. "Ichigo, you baka! I told you to wait up!" Rukia shouted at him as she appeared beside him. "On second thought, maybe I wasn't dreaming after all..." haruka thought as she stared at them. The assassin grinned suddenly and more ninjas appeared, with their weapons raised for battle. "Damn it! There's too many of them!" ichigo said. "Sit upon the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru!" a voice said behind them. All the ninjas except the first became frozen in an instant. "Toshiro! You made it!" Ichigo said, looking behind him. "It's CAPTAIN Hitsugaya to you!" toshiro said, glaring at him. Rangiku showed up a second later. Just then the assassin came at ichigo. "Hey!" Ichigo shouted at him, slicing his chest. As he retreated, the assassin's shirt revealed a mark that looked like a lily limping on his chest. "A moon lilly!" haruka thought. "This man must be from HIM!"haruka thought, shocked. Glaring at haruka, the assassin said "My master has ordered me to kill that brat!" Ichigo and the others took a glance at haruka. "Like we'll actually let you!" Ichigo shouted. A spear came out of nowhere inbetween ichigo and the assassin. Everyone looked up and saw a man wearing dark blue hakama trousers and shirt with a haori standing above them staring at them. "Master! So you have come to kill these pitiful ants!" the assassin shouted with joy. The one called master suddenly glared at him. "Master, why do you look so angry?" the assassin asked, fearful now. The one called master muttered something and the space in front of haruka suddenly exploded and threw her to the other side of the yard, leaving her a few cuts on her arms and legs. Before anyone could react, more explosions suddenly occured. Ichigo and the others used shunpo to avoid all the attacks but the assassin got caught and died instantly. Haruka received a few more cuts but was still alive. Looking up, haruka saw the man. Ichigo and the others gathered around her. Rukia knelt down getting ready to ask if she was ok when haruka got up. "Amida! Why are you doing this? " haruka shouted at him. Amida suddenly appeared in front of her, holding a blade between her eyes. "It's because of them that this all happened! I won't rest until the soul society is destroyed! If you try to stop me again i will kill you for real this time!" amida threatened. Before she could say anything, amida used shunpo and was back at his original spot. The ground suddenly exploded under haruka, sending her flying through the air. Before she landed on the ground, a pair of arms caught her safely. Amida took one last glance at haruka. "Amida..." haruka said as she saw him. They looked into each other's eyes. Amida then left through a portal. Haruka then fell unconscious in her savior's arms. "About time you showed up Byakuya!" Ichigo said as he went over to them. "Nice save nii-sama!" Rukia complimented as she came over. "So this girl has something to do with this as well?"

Byakuya asked. "Apparently she knows that man" ichigo said, staring after the place amida had been a minute ago. "We will have to question this girl when she wakes up" toshiro said. "Oh crap! We're gonna be late for class at this rate!" ichigo shouted, already running to his body. Everyone else started to follow him except byakuya who was staring at haruka.

Byakuya's P.O.V.

"What is this girl? For her to see soul reapers and hollows must mean that she is no ordinary being" I thought as I turned around. I took one last look at her face. It was full of pain and sadness. One tear slid down her cheek. I softly wiped it away. Her cheeks were soft and warm. "What am I thinking? Why do I have this feeling? And why do they come for this girl?" I asked myself as I stared at her sleeping face. "No. I must not think about such things. I am the head of the kuchiki family- a noble of the soul society. I must not succumb to these foolish feelings" I reminded myself. I then proceeded in carrying her to the Urahara Shoten and left her there while kisuke urahara took care of her injuries. And yet, I could not stop thinking of her throughout the day. Just what is happening to me?

Meanwhile...

Ururu just finished clothing haruka and left the room. Haruka rolled over to her other side in her sleep. She was having the same nightmare again. "Amida..." haruka said in a pained voice. A tear slid down her cheek as soon as she said his name. Her tear fell upon the floor in silence.


	5. My First Love: The Unforgotten

Recap: Ururu just finished clothing haruka and left the room. Haruka rolled over to her other side in her sleep. She was having the same nightmare again. "Amida..." haruka said in a pained voice. A tear slid down her cheek as soon as she said his name. Her tear fell upon the floor in silence.

"So what are we going to do with her?" a voice asked with concern. Haruka opened her eyes enough to see if anyone was in the room. She quietly got up and looked to where she thought she heard the voice. "We can't just bring her into this! She may not know what is going on!" another argued. Haruka looked at the door which led to the hallway. She tried to get up and but her shoulder started to ache so she sat back down. She looked at her shoulder which was bandaged and noticed that she had different clothes on. After checking to make sure her undergarments were still there and not messed with She sighed with relief and put her glasses back on. That was when the door opened and everyone outside came in. They all sat around her in a circle and looked at her. "Sorry to startle you after you just woke up but we need some answers from you" Ichigo said. "But first some introductions are in order. My name is Kisuke Urahara, owner of this shop" urahara.

"I'm Rukia kuchiki"

"I'm orihime inoue"

"Uryu ishida"

"Yasutora sado"

"Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro of squad 10"

"Vice -Captain Rangiku matsumoto of squad 10"

"Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of squad 6"

"yoruichi Shihoin"

"and I'm Ichigo kurosaki, substitute soul reaper"

Haruka looked at them all with surprise and shock as they explained all about the hollows, soul society, and the other basic stuff. "Aright I get that so far but why do you need me?" she asked, getting to the point. "You see, for the past few days people have been disappearing and we think those guys from yesterday are behind it but we can't find out why they are doing this. And..." toshiro paused, looking at haruka. "Who that man is that attacked us earlier this morning" he finished, still staring at her. Byakuya was also staring at her too but not being obvious about it. "So you guys want to know how I know amida?" she asked, looking at ground. "So you do know him?" toshiro asked, narrowing his eyes. Haruka sighed. "I guess I'll start at the begining then" she said, looking up.

10 years ago...

"Miyumi -chan! let's go! I wanna play already!" haruka shouted, running ahead of her friend with her arms out. "Why are we running? We've got time!" miyumi shouted, out of breath. "If we don't hurry then we won't be able to play before we have to go home!" haruka shouted, looking back at her friend. Suddenly miyumi stopped running and stood completely still. "Miyumi! what's wrong?" haruka asked, running to miyumi's side. When she didn't say anything, haruka looked to where miyumi was looking and saw a boy asleep against a tree.

"Do you think he's alive?" haruka whispered to miyumi. "I don't know" miyumi whispered back, clinging to haruka's arm. Miyumi went towards the boy. "What are you doing? Are you insane? Let's leave him here and leave!" haruka said, looking around her to see if anyone was around. "We can't just leave him here! What if he's hurt?" miyumi said. Just when she was about to poke him, the boy woke up and grabbed her arm. Haruka screamed. "Who are you?" the boy asked, rubbing his eye with his other arm. The boy got up while still holding miyumi's arm. Haruka jumped on his back and started pulling his hair. "Let her go, you jerk!" she shouted. He let go of miyumi and tried to get her off his back. All of a sudden miyumi started laughing. The both of them looked at miyumi with an annoyed look. "You two look so funny now!" she said, wiping away the tears. Haruka got off his back and walked over to miyumi. And then she glared at the boy. "I don't like him!" haruka said, crossing her arms. "Well same here brat!"

"Like your one to talk butthead!"

"Who you calling a butthead, butthead!"

"See anyone else with a butt for a head!"

"Besides you, no!"

"Baldy!"

"Im nowhere near bald, you chibi baka!"

"We'll see after I shave your head!"

Miyumi laughed again. And again the two of them looked at her. Haruka looked at the watch on her wrist. "Miyumi! We gotta go! We're gonna be late getting home!" haruka shouted grabbing miyumi by the hand and running. "My name is miyumi and she's haruka!" Miyumi shouted after him. "I'm amidamaru!" he shouted after them. For a while he stared after them with mixed feelings.


	6. My First Love:Memo for readers

Name: Shadow Wolf

Age: 17 yrs old

Residence: Lives in karakura town as ichigo's neighbor

Species: Reaper- NOT a soul reaper but a reaper from hell. I'll explain in a bit

Reaper form: black hair, blue-grey wolf eyes, combat boots, 5 black wolf tails, pair of black wolf ears, black tank top, fangs, and 2 zanpukto on her back.

Rank: 3rd seat of squad black wind

Zanpukto:

Personality:*since she didn't give me that i'll write a few things about her myself...just hope she doesn't kill me if she doesn't like this!* nice, more aggressive than her friend haruka, assertive, scary, can defend herself to an extent,despite being short she can kick ass, has a killer innocent face, will defend her friends, understanding, and the rest you will find out later!

likes: ichigo

dislikes: uryu-for the same reasons as haruka, aizen trio

Reaper history: As I said earlier, I will tell you what the reapers are-just know that this is made up and tite kubo is not at fault and it may or may not fit entirely into the vleach series!- now. Like the soul society has its duties and soul reapers, hell has its own duties and warriors like soul reapers but not so much. the reapers take care of the hollows sent to hell and among other duties. There are few reapers because they are hard to kill and they live long lives. To become one you have to go through the court of hell and they have to give you permission to become a reaper, a reaper has to give you their life and power, or the head cpt. and the ruler of hell decide to make you a reaper themselves, or there are certan circumstances which will be explained later on in the series. Like the soul society they have squads of their own with cpts. and vice-cpts. But there are 6 squads. And to be a vice-cpt. you have to be at least at cpt. level and cpts. higher. And instead of numbers, the squads of hell have codenames- squadblack windbeing the main and important squad. The reapers of hell tend to stay out of the soul society's and the other world's business unless it affects them. Every reaper is unique and has different abilities that no one else has or will get when reincarnated-zanpukto wise. Reapers have zanpukto too- they just don't use them much unless they are dealing with different hollows.*

*SPOILER ALERT!: later on in the story abi becomes the cpt. of squad black wind and haruka the vice cpt. of black wind. shadow has two different cpt. and vice cpts. for now.*


	7. My First Love: The End Of MiyumiChan

Recap: Miyumi laughed again. And again the two of them looked at her. Haruka looked at the watch on her wrist. "Miyumi! We gotta go! We're gonna be late getting home!" haruka shouted grabbing miyumi by the hand and running. "My name is miyumi and she's haruka!" Miyumi shouted after him. "I'm amidamaru!" he shouted after them. For a while he stared after them with mixed feelings.

Haruka paused for a moment, still not looking anyone in the eye. Everyone else continued to stare at her-all with different expressions. Byakuya's eyes went wide then returned to normal after a split second. Haruka closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After letting it out, she opened her eyes and continued. "It wasn't long after that when we three would play every day together. We grew to be the best of friends-no- siblings. We told each other everything that happened to the other. We lived in our own care-free world where there was only an air of peace. But one day, that all changed...That fateful day happened 4 years ago..." haruka continued.

4 years ago... Haruka and miyumi were taking a walk outside in the woods in their yukatas. (Which looked like this-sry if the pics dont show up!)

.com/image/anime yukata girls/suzupamy/20050616_414_?o=2

(haruka is in the red yukata and miyumi is in the blue one)

It was a full moon and they were having fun chatting. "Honestly haruka-chan! You need a man in your life already!" miyumi said, playfully shoving her friend over. "Oh? What about you and amida? Who's gonna ask who out already? Huh?" haruka teased, making miyumi blush. "W-well uh...who says we like each other?" miyumi shouted, throwing her arms in the air. "Oh confess! I've seen the way he looks at you when he thinks you're not looking!"haruka said, inching closer to miyumi. "And how you look at him when you think he's not looking" she continued, sneaking behind miyumi. "And how you two get close to each other when you think no one else is around" haruka finished, poking her friend in the side which made miyumi jump and yelp in surprise. "D-don't do that haruka!" miyumi yelled. All of a sudden miyumi's eyes went wide. "Haruka! Move-"miyumi started to shout, pushing haruka away as a blade came out of her gut. Miyumi fell to the ground, coughing up blood. "Miyumi!" haruka shouted, running towards her. A punch came out of nowhere and sent haruka slamming against the nearest tree. With a quick glance, haruka saw a man clad in a black ninja uniform with a wrapped mask covering his mouth. He picked her up by the throat and held her in midair. "This is the end for you, bitch! Be grateful that I'll kill you quickly!" he said, raising his blade. Haruka pulled out the pocket knife she had hidden in her sleeve and stabbed his eye. He yelled in pain and dropped haruka. She immediately ran in front of miyumi and took a protective stance in front of her. Before the man could strike back, a voice came from the shadow:" Leave them be, Inichi. Our work here is done. Lord Genma will be pleased enough so let us go." The man called Inichi reluctantly put his blade away and left. Haruka faintly saw the figure of the voice's owner's body as they left. For a moment, their eyes made contact. His eyes were cold and uncaringas he looked at haruka's concerned and worried eyes. After she was sure they were gone, Haruka went back to miyumi and checked to see her condition. "H-haruka c-chan?" miyumi called, her voice and body shaking. Haruka placed miyumi in her arms. "I'm right here miyumi. Just hang on! I'll get you outta here!" haruka said, trying to stay calm and carry miyumi. Miyumi shook her head no and beckoned haruka to sit back down. haruka did so and looked at miyumi with a bewildered expression. "I know I'm not gonna make it haru-chan. I can already feel that I'm dying" miyumi said, her voice getting softer and quieter. "Don't say that miyumi! You have to live! Amidamaru is waiting for you! Don't give up!" haruka started to shout, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry, haruka chan. It's just too late for me. Just promise me one thing: that you'll take care of my sister for me?" miyumi asked, pleading. "No! You are going to take care of her yourself! You are going to live miyumi , damn it! You can't leave us here! What about amida?" haruka shouted. "You'll both be fine. You have each other now. And he needs you to keep him in line now" miyumi said, soothing haruka. She sighed deeply. "Don't look like that haru-chan. This wasn't your fault." Haruka closed her eyes then opened them "Fine. Then I promise to look after your sister, miyumi" haruka said, tears threatening to fall. A tear started to fall on haruka's face. Miyumi lifteda bloody finger and moved it to haruka's face. "Haruka -chan. You have a tear on your face. Don't cry..."miyumi started to say as she wiped the tears away, leaving a streak of blood where her finger slid off her face. Her hand fell to the ground, limp and lifeless. Miyumi's head rolled to the side and she ceased breathing.

Drip.

Drip. Drip.

It started to rain.

Haruka looked down at her hands which were full of blood. She looked at miyumi. Haruka screamed with pain as she held miyumi's body close to her, tears streaming down her face.

"After Amidamaru and the others found us, we got into a fight. We never spoke to each other again after that" Haruka finished, finally looking up at everyone. "Does that help answer your questions?" she asked. For a while, no one said anything. "Well I guess we will let you rest some more before we let you go home, haruka-san. Sorry to have botherd you with such painful questions" Urahara said, getting up. Everyone else followed after him. Haruka got up and fixed the futon. After making sure she had her things in place, she made sure no one was in the hallway and started tip-toing to the front.

Everyone else's P.O.V.

"No wonder why she's so distant to everyone at school!" Ichigo said. "Ichigo! Be nice!" rukia said, scolding him. The both of them started to argue like usual. All of them were on their way to the reception room. Byakuya lingered behind them all in deep thought. He then snuck outside up front and stood next to one of the poles holding the roof up. Byakuya stared at the moon. A few moments later haruka opened the door, byakuya turned his head towards her. "Is it alright if I stay out here with you, Mr. Kuchiki?" she asked, looking in his eyes. He didn't say anything. "Or do you want me to call you Captain Kuchiki?" she asked. Byakuya looked away and moved over a bit for her to stand. Haruka nodded her thanks and sat down near him, pulling her knees in while staring at the moon. She stole a quick glance at byakuya. She noticed how handsome he looked as the moon hit his skin. How peaceful yet sad his face looked. And how cool and collected he was. "I don't know if it's because of what happened but I think I might be falling for him" haruka thought to herself. She got up and started towards the door when she remembered something. Haruka bowed to byakuya. "I forgot to thank you for saving me and carrying me here. So thank you Mr. Kuchiki!" she said. Haruka then went inside to the room she was in before. Byakua stared after her. "That girl...she reminds me of you. I wonder what you would think of her, Hisana..." he thought as a stared at the moon, haruka's image in his head.


	8. My First Love:The Start Of Something New

Recap: She got up and started towards the door when she remembered something. Haruka bowed to byakuya. "I forgot to thank you for saving me and carrying me here. So thank you Mr. Kuchiki!" she said. Haruka then went inside to the room she was in before. Byakua stared after her. "That girl...she reminds me of you. I wonder what you would think of her, Hisana..." he thought as a stared at the moon, haruka's image in his head.

"Are you sure you want to leave, Haruka -san?" urahara asked, watching haruka as she packed her things. "Yea I'm sure. I gotta let my parents know where I've been" she answered, not looking up. "Alright. You're funeral" urahara said, leaving the room so she could finish in peace. As she finished stuffing her bag, haruka noticed that she was being watched. She turned around and saw Ururu peeking from the side of the door. Haruka noticed the look in ururu's eyes and walked over to her. "Don't worry ururu chan! I'll come over when I'm not swamped with school! And if Jinta bullies you then tell me so I can whack him!" haruka said as she patted ururu's head. Ururu blushed and nodded her head before leaving. "_She's so cute! It's a shame that I have to leave now_" haruka thought to herself. After making sure she had everything packed, haruka picked up her bag and started walking to the front door. As she passed the living room, urahara poked his head out asking "haruka san! We need to talk to you!" sighing deeply, haruka went into the room and sat next to ichigo. "Haruka san" urahara began, looking at her seriously. "Because of the situation and the fact that you are most likely to be attacked again, You will have one of us with you at all times!" yoruichi finished. "And we nominate ichigo for the day and tomorow!" rangiku said, pointing at him. Everyone in the room looked at Ichigo. "Like hell I will! I'm not looking after her!" Ichigo yelled, pointing at haruka.

"And what the hell is wrong with me?"

"Wait! I didn't mean it like-"

"Like what? Are you trying to start something, berry boy?"

"Hey! I'm not a berry!"

"Yea, you are! Stupid strawberry!"

"You little bitch!"

"Who's little? You wanna die?"

"Like you could take me on!"

"Then let's settle this!"

"Bring it b-"

ichigo got cut off as haruka gave him a punch that sent him flying to the other side of the room. Before he or haruka could get any closer, they were stopped by yoruichi and urahara pulling them apart. "Knock it off you two! Now is not the time to be fighting!" said yoruichi. Ichigo and haruka looked at each other with hateful glares then crossed their arms and sat away from each other. "Anyone else want to walk haruka- san home? urahara asked. There was a pause of silence until Byakuya opened the door and stepped in. "Congratulations Captain Kuchiki! You'll be walking haruka-san home today!" urahara said as he shook byakuya's hand. Everyone gasped while haruka froze. "_What the hell!_ haruka thought. She gave urahara a death glare. "Now, Now haruka san. no need to look angry!" urahara said as he started to back out the door, getting ready to run. "Haruka ashikage" byakuya said. Haruka froze and turned her head towards him. "We should get going now since it is almost dark" byakuya said, already heading towards the door. Haruka sighed heavily and got up with her bag. "Jeez! That byakuya's really something huh?"ichigo asked, staring after them. "Ichigo! Don't speak about nii-sama that way!" rukia yelled, hitting him on the head. "What! It's true and you know it!"ichigo yelled back.

_Meanwhile..._

Haruka and Byakuya walked in silence. "_This feels so akward now! I can't break the silence_!" haruka thought to herself as she struggled not to look at byakuya. Before they knew it, they were at haruka's home. As haruka was about to open the door, byakuya said " If anything happens, I will be nearby. However, Don't get into trouble. Good night" and left. For a few moments, haruka stared at where he had been. "Thank you" she whispered. Before haruka could even open the door, it flung open and her siblings threw themselves at her. "Nee- chan! We missed you!" they shouted. "Haruka ashikage!" her mother shouted over her siblings. Haruka froze and looked at her. Her father was beside her mother who had her fists on her hips and looked very mad. Her siblings closed the door and ran to the top stair and watched the situation. "Where the hell have you been! And why is your arm in a bandage?" her mother shouted. "Well you see..."haruka explained.

_10 minuted later..._

Haruka walked into her room and got changed into her PJ's and flung herself on her bed. She sighed deeply. "At least they bought the lie about me getting hurt" haruka thought to herself. She then saw her phone light up with a text. She opened the phone and saw that the text was from her friend Kim. It read:

Where are you? How come you didn't show up to school today?

Haruka sighed and replied:

Sorry. I was out sick and didn't wake up for a while and I somehow managed to cut my arm while washing dishes again. Night.

Haruka then looked out her window. She saw a huge hollow running down the street after a konpaku. But before it could catch it, Byakuya sliced it in half and sent the konpaku to the soul society. He looked in haruka's direction. She pretended to look in a different direction and he left. She looked back at where he had been. She then noticed that her heart was beating faster than usual. "Why is my heart beating so fast? Especially when he's around?" haruka wondered as she laid down on her bed. "Wait a second!" Haruka bolted straight up. "Am I in love with Byakuya Kuchiki?"

_Meanwhile..._

Byakuya stood atop a roof and watched the area around Haruka's home to make sure no one got in too close. He had seen haruka watching him as he had sent the konpaku to the soul society and killed the hollow. He even saw her now as she suddenly bolted upright for no reason. "Honestly this girl..." He thought. He then saw her picking up a picture. He couldn't see it well-he only saw 3 children on it. Haruka then pressed the picture to her chest and start to cry. She soon fell asleep while holding the picture. Byakuya used shunpo to get to her window. Since she left the window open, byakuya quietly walked in her room. He looked around her room for any clues to see if her story was true or not. He heard movement so he turned around and saw that haruka move in her sleep. He also saw that she was wearing shorts and a tank top that showed her cleavage. He moved a bit closer to her to see the picture but saw that haruka had a tear starting to trail down her cheek. He gently wiped the tear away. Haruka seemed to calm down and stop crying. byakuya brushed her bangs to the side so he could get a better look at her face. He saw it was beautiful in the moonlight as it showed her paleness. He also saw how it showed the curves she had. He suddenly moved his hand away and left the room. Byakuya decided to go back to the Urahara Shouten for now since he was supposed to change places with Captain Hitsugaya. As he was heading back, Haruka's sleeping image stayed in his mind. "Why can't I forget her? Why do I feel so...drawn to her? Am I falling in love again?"


	9. My First Love: Moving On

Recap: Byakuya decided to go back to the Urahara Shouten for now since he was supposed to change places with Captain Hitsugaya. As he was heading back Haruka's sleeping image stayed in his mind. "Why can't I forget her? Why do I feel so...drawn to her? Am I falling in love again?"

Haruka woke up to the sound of her alarm, sweat coming off her face from her re-occuring nightmare. "Why do I keep having this nightmare?" she thought as she wiped her face with her sleeve. As she wiped her cheek, she noticed a faint presence there. "Was someone in my room last night while I was asleep?" she thought as she started to get dressed. While buttoning her uniform top, she thought of who it could have been. "Next time we meet I will kill you, Haruka!" Amidamaru had said when they last met each other. She shook her head and tried to forget the meeting as she finished getting dressed. "I can't let everyone get dragged into this!" Haruka thought to herself. She then saw the picture of the three of them. She looked at Miyumi, remembering her precious friend. "I won't let anyone else I care about die because of me!" she thought. "Haruka! One of your friends are here! Hurry and get down here already!" her mother shouted at the steps. "Coming!" she replied, already knowing it was Rangiku downstairs from her loud voice. Before she closed the door to her room, haruka took one last glance at the photo, sighed heavily and closed the door on her memories.

As Byakuya was teaching the class, haruka stared at the window, lost in thought. "What am I going to do? If Amida is back, then the longer I stay here, then the more danger everyone will be in!" she thought. Miyumi's face flashed in haruka's mind. "No!" she thought. "Ashikage-san please come to the board and solve this problem for the class" Byakuya ordered. Haruka got up and started to walk. After solving the problem and walking past her classmates, she looked at her friends. Kim who was secretly reading a manga book behind her textbook , and Abi who was daydreaming with a bored expression. As she sat down in her seat, haruka thought: _"I definatley won't let everyone I care about get hurt! I will protect them!" _she thought with renewed resolve.

Later that night at dinner, haruka looked at her siblings who were laughing and playing around_. "I wonder if that's how we were going to turn out?"_ she thought. She then shook her head furiously. _"No! I have to keep up my resolve or else I can't protect them!_" Haruka told herself. As she put her siblings to bed, sayuki looked haruka in the eyes and asked: "Are you going to leave again nee-chan?" Haruka widened her eyes and then went back to normal after a moment. "No I'm not. What made you ask?" she replied. "Because you look worried and scared nee-chan" sayuki answered, showing concern in her eyes. "Well I'm not going anywhere you two" haruka said. She tucked them in and as she closed their door, haruka said, "I love you two. Good night."

Haruka went to her room and sat on her bed with her head on her palms. "What am I going to do?" She asked herself as she tried to think of what to do with her problem. She then laid back on her bed on her back. She reached her hand into the empty space above her. "Why does the past have to hurt so much?" haruka thought. She closed her eyes as a memory slowly came to mind...

"I don't think it's bad to remember the past" Miyumi said as she sat next to amidamaru. The three had been talking about their painful memories. "What do you mean?" Amidamaru had asked. Miyumi looked at the setting sun as she replied. "Well I think that it's good to remember the good and the bad about the past. Because no matter what, you can't move forward without keeping hold of the past." Miyumi looked at them both and smiled brightly.

As the memory faded, haruka opened her eyes. She looked at the picture of the three of them.

"But you have to let go of the past at some point in your life you know" amidamaru had said then. Haruka grabbed the photo.

"That's true, amida. But I believe that the past will help you move forward. We can't live in bliss forever" miyumi had said afterwards.

Haruka put the photo back where it was. "They're both right" haruka thought to herself. She then got up and picked up her pre-packed bag. "I can't run and I can't hide. But I can put a stop to this!" she thought to herself. Haruka wrote a letter and left it on her desk. With a map to the Urahara Shoten, Haruka opened her window with the wind blowing rain on her and took one last look at the world she was leaving behind and left through the window then closed it to avoid getting the rest of the room wet.

In the morning her mother came into her room and found the letter. It read :

Good-bye Halcyon days


	10. My First Love: Lost And Found Part 1

Recap: Haruka put the photo back where it was. "They're both right" haruka thought to herself. She then got up and picked up her pre-packed bag. "I can't run and I can't hide. But I can put a stop to this!" she thought to herself. Haruka wrote a letter and left it on her desk. With a map to the Urahara Shoten, Haruka opened her window with the wind blowing rain on her and took one last look at the world she was leaving behind and left through the window then closed it to avoid getting the rest of the room wet.

In the morning her mother came into her room and found the letter. It read :

Good-bye Halcyon days

_Kim's pov: _

"I'm so damn bored!" I say aloud, playing with a strand of my hair. "How about finishing that one manga Haruka-chan lent ya?" abi offered, looking at her candid pictures of uryu at gym. "Finshed them after she gave them to me! By the way- WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" I scream, making everyone jump back in shock. "You got me on that one Kim" abi answered, going back to her pictures. Suddenly and cautiously, abi put down her pictures and looks at me with a puzzled look. "What is it, abi?" i ask."Hasn't haruka-chan been acting strange lately?" she asked. "You have a point. She hasn't been to school for three days now-" "We didn't have school Friday and it was the weekend kim" abi interupted. I gave her a glare and she shut up. "She also missed school last week, she hurt her arm supposedly washing dishes..."I finish as I start to trail off. "And then those new guys show up!" abi and I say at the same time. "Then it's settled!" abi said, clapping her fist in her hand. "Yeah! We head over to haruka's place and get some answers from her!" I say. "Oh. I was gonna say you interrogate everyone else and I can get some answers from uryu- but your right!" abi said as I glare at her. "That's what I thought! Now let's go!" I say as I grab abi and leave through the door.

_Abi's pov:_

On our way to Haruka-chan's place, me and Kim were silent. I could almost guess why.

"Hey Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think something bad happened to Haruka-chan?"

"I hope not! That's why we're going to her place to find out what the hell is going on!" Kim said with determination in her voice.

After that, Kim decided to run the rest of the way to Haruka's place, while dragging me behind her. Let it be known that I did not suffer from being friends with these two-but from their antics and whimsical whims! After we finally arrived at haruka's place, we knocked on the door but at first no one answered like they usually did. After 5 long seconds, Haruka's mother opened the door. "Oh, if it isn't Kim and abi-chan. Please come on in" she said, sounding sad. Me and kim look at each other with the same bewildered expression. "Mrs. Ashikage, what's wrong? Where's haruka-chan?" Kim asked as soon as she sat down. "She's-she's..." haruka's mother started until she started to cry. "She means to say that haruka has run away" haruka's father says as he steps down the stairs and goes to comfort her mother. "WHAT! haruka's gone?" Kim started to yell. "Kim! Quit it! You're not helping!" I say in a whisper as I see haruka's siblings on the stair case watching us, sadness painted on their faces. She caught on and sat back down. "Do you girls know why she did this?" her mother asked, a faint light in her eyes as she looked at us both. "We're sorry but no we don't ma'am" we answer, sending her mother to cry over her husband's shoulder for comfort. "Did Haruka leave a note or anything saying why she left?" I ask, hoping haruka left behind something to help. "She just left this note. We don't know why she left!" her father said as he handed them the not. Me and Kim get a bit closer to read the note:

"Good-bye Halcyon Days"

Me and kim look at each other and for once we don't know what to say. "I'm sorry but Abi and I have to get home now. We'll keep an eye out for haruka-chan!" Kim promised as we got ready to leave. Her parents saw us out to the door. "Thank you girls so much!" her parents say as we walk away. The walk is even more silent than it was on the way there.

"Kim?"

"Yeah abs?"

"Why do you think haruka ran away?

"I don't know abs"

"Haruka wouldn't leave like this unless she told us or there if there was a good enough reason!"

"I know abi"

"There has to be a good reason for her to do this! We're her friends and she should have told us-"

"I KNOW ALREADY ABI NOW SHUT UP!" Kim shouted, stopping both of them in their tracks.

"I'm sorry abs but no matter how you say it, it doesn't change the fact that haruka is gone! I know that she wouldn't leave without a good reason! The question is why?" Kim said, her expression turning into a frown.

"Kim? What if it really had to do with those new guys that showed up?

Me and kim look at each other with worried expressions.

"But haruka couldn't have been involved with them though. They just got here! I say.

"But when they showed up she started acting weird. And I've always felt that she was hiding something from us. Something important" Kim said. "Then it's settled for sure" I say. We both look at each other with determined expressions. "Tomorrow morning we are going to investigate!" We both say in unison.

_In the morning and in no one's pov:_

Abi and kim are on their way to class while discussing some sort of strategy to find investigate.

"What if we ask the janitor?" abi asks.

"Why the janitor?"

"Hey, it's a start!"

"No it's not!"

"Well you have any better ideas! Besides- HE CREEPS ME OUT!"

"Well no..."

"So there, Kim!" abi says as she opens their classroom door. Abi looks in the room and drops her stuff. "Abi, What's wrong?" Kim asks as she waves her hand in abi's face. Kim looks in the same direction as abi and drops her things too. Sitting in haruka's desk is haruka reading a manga. She notices them and looks up. "Oh hey guys! What's up?" haruka asks while waving them over. Abi and kim pick up their things, drop them off at their desks, and run over to haruka's desk. "Where were you? Your parents said you went missing yesterday! What the hell happened?" abi and kim yell in unison. "Well you see, I went to the bookstore that night and when I started to go home, I saw a parade and I started to follow them and before I knew it I got lost! It took me all night before I managed to find my way home!" haruka explained. "Well what about then note you left behind?" kim pressed. "Oh that? It was from a line I saw on an episode I was watching and it kinda sounded cool to me so I wrote it down and forgot to put it away before I left" haruka explained. Before kim and abi could ask any other questions, Byakuya walked in. "Take a seat everyone so we can start the lesson for today" he announced. Abi and kim felt uneasy as they sat down. "There's something fishy going on" abi whispered to kim. "No kidding" kim whispered back, careful not to get detected by byakuya. "We definately have to investigate!" abi whispered. "And we will find out what's going on because that can't be what happened" kim said, eyeing haruka's arm. "What do you mean?" abi asked, keeping her book up to hide her conversation. "Last time we saw haruka, she had a bandage on her right arm and now it's not there!" kim said, pointing to her arm. "Your right!" abi said. "Do you girls have something you want to say to the rest of the class?" byakuya asked as everyone stared at them. "No sir" abi and kim answered in unison. After turning his back to them to write something on the board, kim and abi got a bit closer again. "So it's agreed we start right after school?" abi asked. "Yeah! Because there is no way in hell that that's haruka!" kim whispered back. Haruka secretly looked back at them and waved. abi and kim nod at each other and get back to their classwork.

Meanwhile at the same time at an abandoned dojo somewhere in karakura...

Haruka fell to the ground as she hit the wall for the fifth time. Haruka tried getting back up, panting like a horse as she did but fell back down. "You've got some nerve-thinking you get to take a break before me! Now Get your ass up haruka! You're nowhere near done!" a stern looking woman ordered as she walked to where she was at. Haruka got back up and looked back up. "Are you kidding? Was that the best you got?" she asked teasingly. "Oh? It seems like you haven't had enough yet" the woman said as she stopped walking when she was a foot away from haruka. "You sure about this kid? I'm not gonna go easy on you now just because you knew my granddaughter" the woman asked. "I wouldn't have it any other way you old hag" haruka replied, already in a fighting stance. The woman smirked and grabbed her sword and ran towards haruka with her katana drawn. "Then be sure you don't regret this" she said as she almost sliced haruka in half. "Oh I won't" Haruka promised as she dodged the woman with determined eyes, drawing her own katana. "Show your wrath, Teitaka!" she cried as a gust of wind appeared.


	11. My First Love: Lost And Found Part 2

_Recap: Haruka fell to the ground as she hit the wall for the fifth time. Haruka tried getting back up, panting like a horse as she did but fell back down. "You've got some nerve-thinking you get to take a break before me! now Get your ass up haruka! You're nowhere near done!"a stern looking woman ordered as she walked to where she was got back up and looked back up. "Are you kidding? Was that the best you got?" she asked ? It seems like you haven't had enough yet"the woman said as she stopped walking when she was a foot away from haruka. "You sure about this kid? I'm not gonna go easy on you now just because you knew my granddaughter" the woman asked. "I wouldn't have it any other way you old hag" haruka replied, already in a fighting woman grabbed her sword and ran towards haruka with her katana drawn. "Then be sure you don't regret this" she said as she almost sliced haruka in half. "Oh I won't" Haruka promised as she dodged the woman with determined eyes drawing her own katana. "Show your wrath, Teitaka!" _

_In no one's POV..._

After school, Kim and abi follow after "haruka" to prove their suspicion of their friend.

"Kim! Let's just go back!" abi begged kim for the fifth time, trying in a failed attempt to pull kim back from the wall they were using to hide from haruka. "No! I thought we were going through with this! don't ya wanna find out where she is?" kim started to yell. "Of course I wanna find her but I didn't know you were actually serious about this!" abi whispered loudly, forcing kim to lower her voice so they wouldn't get found out. "Well damn abi, we gotta find her and so far we have gotten nowhere!"kim whispered loudly, punching the wall which left a hole. "kim-I miss haruka too but what are we supposed to do when we find out where she is? Her kidnappers could be huge monsters!" abi whispered back, already imagining huge bodybuilders for kidnappers. Kim punched the wall again. "Uh kim?"

"Yea?"

"This is probably a bad time but haruka's gone"

Kim looked at the spot where haruka was and then looked back at abi. "Oh" kim said. Then she quickly turned her head back in a rage. "Well damn it all! Why can't we just get a break?" kim yelled, completely destroying the wall this time. "Uh kim?" abi asked. "WHAT NOW?" kim yelled, getting ready to break something else. "We should probably get going now" abi answered, cautiously looking around her. "And why do you say that?" kim asked, her rage reaching its boiling point. They hear the police sirens. "OH SHIT!" they both yell. "Run for it!" kim yelled as she grabs abi's arm and drags her along. "I hope haruka has a damn good explanation for this!" abi yelled as she tried to keep up with kim.

_5 minutes later..._

Kim and abi stop running in the middle of an empty street, gasping for air as they rested. "I think...we lost them kim" abi panted. "No duh...now we lost haruka-again!" kim replied through short breaths. Before any of them could say anything else, they heard footsteps coming towards them. kim grabbed abi and hid them both in a dumpster. Kim placed her hand over abi's mouth so she couldn't scream. They peeked through the lid and saw haruka. They heard a few more footsteps and saw byakuya. "What is she doing with kuchiki sensei?" abi and kim thought. "Have they given you trouble?" byakuya asked haruka. "Not yet" haruka answered. Byakuya's phone and he answered it. After a few moments he hung up and turned towards haruka. "There has been a change of plans so we will meet with everyone else there" byakuya said, walking ahead. "Yes sir" haruka answered and followed after him. kim and abi look at eachother with the same puzzled expression. "Where is "there?" abi asked. "Who cares but now's our chance to follow them!" kim said, pulling them both out of the dumpster and running after byakuya and haruka. Abi sighed and followed kim.

"Welcome you two! Everyone else is already here so come on in!" Urahara exclaimed as he let byakuya and haruka in. After the doors closed, abi and kim peeked around the corner. "How the hell is haruka involved with haruka?" abi wondered aloud. She then looked at kim who had a devilish expression-which always meant trouble. "Don't even think about it kim! We are still on probation because of your last stunt!" abi said, crossing her arms in defiance. "Oh come on! We might actually find out what the hell is going on! And it's not like we are breaking in or anything! I'm going in-you?" kim asked. "There is no way in hell I'm gonna get in trouble again- my mom would kill me!" abi said, turning around and started to walk away. "WHAT THE HELL!" Uryu yelled. Abi and kim freeze in their tracks. "Then again my mom can kiss my ass" abi said, right behind kim thinking about uryu. "That's what i thought" kim said. She and abi proceeded to walk stealthily towards the Urahara Shoten. After they snuck in through the front door, Kim motioned for abi to go to the other side of the door leading to the guest room so they could listen in more easily. They put their ears to the door and listened in on the conversation. "How come we aren't searching for haruka? Isn't she supposed to help us look for that guy from the other day?" ichigo asked. "You mean Amidamaru towa? It's fine Ichigo. She's with an acquatance of mine and so we don't need to worry about her just yet. But it's her friends we should be more worried about" urahara answered. Abi and kim look at each other with confused expressions. "What do you mean?" ichigo asked. "They are getting too nosy. We'll have to do something about them before this gets out of hand-and because haruka had requested that they not know of any of this" yoruichi replied. Abi and kim back away from the door and look at each other with shocked expressions. "Did she go because she was trying to protect her friends and family from Amidamaru?" orihime asked. Everyone paused for a few moments. Abi and kim were silent as well. Abi suddenly took a small peek into the room. "What is it?" kim mouthed to abi peeking as well. "Didn't kuchiki-sensei come into the shop as well?" abi mouthed. "Yea why?" kim mouthed back. "He's not in the room" abi replied. "Then where is he?" kim asked as she peeked through the door again. "Ahem" someone said behind them. abi and kim froze. "What do you think you both are doing?" a cold voice said behind them. Abi and kim look behind them slowly and see byakuya staring at them with a cold glare. Just then the guest room door opened and rangiku stood in front of them. "So they were here after all" she said. abi gulped nervously and before she could come up with a story kim stood up. "Where is haruka!" she demanded. abi's mouth dropped. _"Kim you baka!_" Abi thought, slapping her forehead. "What do you mean? She is right here" Urahara asked. Haruka waved at them from across the table with a smile. "That's not haruka! The real haruka had a bandage on her arm from last week!" abi said, standing next to kim. Everyone else in the room looked at each other then back at them. "I guess there's no hiding it from these two. So get in here and we'll tell you two everything" urahara said. Abi and kim looked at each other but walked in. kim sat next to ichigo and abi sat next to uryu. After ururu served everyone tea, they introduced themselves and rukia explained the soul society and the other basics with her drawings. "And now to the topic you two are interested in-the one haruka didn't want you two to know about" urahara stated. abi and kim tensed, waiting for him to continue. "Are you two sure you really want to know what your friend is involved in? It's pretty dangerous stuff" he asked. "Why should we even tell them? They would just get in the way and it would be more trouble than what it's worth" haruka asked from across the table. Abi and kim looked at her with a glare. "If you ask me, haruka is just a coward for not even telling you guys anything-let alone her family. She just ran away because she couldn't handle the situation so she doesn't deserve any help from anyone" haruka finished, drinking her tea. "That's not true!" kim said, slamming her fist on the table, grabbing everyone's attention. "Yea! Haruka's our friend so we care about her! And whether anyone helps us or not we are gonna find haruka!" abi said, siding with kim. "Now, now ladies let's settle down" urahara said, motioning for everyone to calm down. "The situation is that before haruka left, a few soul reapers were on hollow duty and they disappeared but a few days later their bodies showed up. It looked like they were brutally tortured" urahara explained. "And what does this have to do with haruka?" abi asked. Everyone looked at her and kim. "Because haruka was friends with the leader of the men who have done this-amidamaru towa" he answered gravely. abi and kim's eyes went wide. "And to top it off, theTowa family have been known for being a family of very skilled assassins and shady businesses but to this day no one has found proof to tie them to anything. The Towa killed them so the soul reapers wouldn't say anything about what they found out" urahara finished. Abi and kim looked at each other and then back at everyone else."Haruka knows what's going on but since she's being sheltered by THAT person we can't go and ask haruka what the Towa are after" yoruichi said, crossing her arms. "Who is THAT person?" abi asked, getting curious. "She is a hard core grandma who doesn't know when to let off the abuse" urahara said. Abi and kim look at him with confused expressions. "It'll be a wonder if haruka survives being near her" haruka says. "Can you please do something about her? She's being an asshole!" kim said, giving her a death glare. "No can do. That mod soul is necessary in order for everyone to not notice her absence" urahara said. "Mod soul?" kim asked. Urahara explained what a mod soul and a gigai was. "Kazuki will take you to where she is tomorrow since there is no school tomorrow" urahara said. "Why her?" abi exclaimed. "Because the person haruka is staying with hates soul reapers and I'm allowed to go since I'm a mod soul" kazuki said. Tension started to fill the air. After a few akward moments, rangiku coughed and asked if the two of them lived nearby, which raised the issue of who was going to watch over kim and abi to make sure that the Towa wouldn't go after them. In the end it was decided that ichigo would take kim home and uryu would take abi home. As the two of them started to fall asleep, abi and kim started to wonder what they were getting themselves into and fell into a dreamless sleep.

In the morning after getting dressed, abi and kim headed over to the Urahara shoten where kazuki the mod soul was waiting for them. In a silent walk, the three of them headed to THAT person's home. It took 30 minutes to get to their destination but it felt like it took 1 year. They had arrived to an abandoned dojo. As they walked to the steps and headed to the main dojo building, they heard voices. As they headed closer to the voices, they got louder and abi hid behind kim for protection. "Wimp" kim said. "You need to move faster than that if you want to survive in combat longer!" a voice said. "I know that you old hag!" haruka said. Upon hearing that voice, abi and kim ran around the corner and saw haruka wearing a traditional training uniform holding a katana. As haruka was about to go at the woman, abi and kim glomped haruka and fell to the ground. "Watch it you too! You could've stabbed me!" haruka yelled, pushing them both off. "We missed you!"abi said and glomped haruka, aiming for her boobs this time. Haruka neatly sidestepped and abi fell on her face. "Now that we found you let's go home so you can tell what the hell you meant by "protecting us"!" kim said, pulling haruka's arm. Haruka didn't budge an inch. "I'm not going anywhere you guys" haruka said. "WHAT THE HELL?" abi and kim yelled, scattering the birds in the woods.


End file.
